Væsener
Creatures are non-sapient organisms that were not expressly created to reside in the Matoran Universe. Organisms that meet the above criteria yet live in the Matoran Universe are still considered creatures, although they are often misclassified as Rahi. All known creatures are native to Spherus Magna and are organic to some degree. Those creatures that do have a bone structure possess a metallic one. Spherus Magna The creatures of Spherus Magna vary in terms of biomechanical composition. Some are entirely organic, while the bodies of others, like Rock Steeds, have various biomechanical elements. They reproduce biologically, and although there may be some variety in the way this is achieved, it is known that Sea Squids, at least, lay eggs. Aqua Magna * Ancient Sea Behemoth - A giant marine creature awakened by Toa Mahri Kongu using his Kanohi Zatth. * Bird - Multiple species of organic birds. * Blood Snail - An organic marine snail, which can give one bad breath when eaten. * Clam - A large organic creature, which shells were used by the Ga-Matoran. * Coral - An organism which forms reefs, including some in the Black Water. * Cowrie - An organic creature, known from its shell, found in the Naho Bay. * Dragonfly - An organic dragonfly which made a home on the island of Mata Nui. * Fish - Multiple species of organic fish. * Giant Shark - An organic shark, of which one dead specimen was revived by Toa Mahri Matoro using his Kanohi Tryna to battle against Barraki Pridak and Ehlek. * Giant Squid - An organic gigantic squid used in the army of Barraki Kalmah. * Living Vessel - A large, reptilian creature used as transportation across water before the Core War. * Razorcrab - A crab-like creature used as a defense for Mahri Nui. * ' Seabird ' - Various organic birds adapted to life in the ocean. * Seahorse - An organic seahorse. * Sea Squid - An organic, vampiric squid bred by Barraki Kalmah and used in the armies of the Barraki. * Starfish - An organic orange starfish found on the shores of the island of Mata Nui. * Underwater Insects - Various species of organic marine insect used in the army of Barraki Takadox. * Underwater Manta Rays - Organic marine rays used in Barraki Mantax's army. * Venom Eel - An organic poisonous eel used in the army of Barraki Ehlek. Bara Magna * Cave Shrike - A desert-dwelling bird creature. * Desert Leech - Creatures that nest on the roofs of caves, dropping down on any intruders and sucking out their life energy. * Dune Snake - A serpentine desert creature known to live in nests and possessing fangs with a powerful venom. * Dune Spider - A creature that uses spikes as a natural defense. * Dune Wolf - A lupine creature. * Giant Scorpion - A species of cave-dwelling arachnid. * Gravel Hawk - A species of rare bird found on mountain peaks that are considered a delicacy by the Glatorian because it is hard to catch. * Iron Wolf - A biomechanical creature created from an existing creature by the Great Beings, known to hunt in packs. * Lizard - A reptile that sun themselves on rocks. * Mountain Striker - A bird with a five-foot wingspan that has claws that can penetrate armor. * Mountain Worm - A worm creature encountered near Iconox. * Rat - An ordinary rodent. * Rock Dragon - A dragon-like creature. * Rock Jackal - A jackal creature. * Rock Steed - A large, dangerous species used by Bone Hunters as mounts. ** Skirmix - The Rock Steed ridden by Fero. * Sandray - A desert animal that lives in the unstable terrain of the Sea of Liquid Sand. * Sand Bat - A winged, python-like creature known for attacking from beneath the sand. * Sand Dragon - A desert creature known to shed its skin. * Sand Flea - A desert insect whose colonies have been known to be scattered by sandstorms. * Sand Fox - A small canine creature that inhabits the deserts. * Sand Mite - A microscopic desert creature; used as an insult by Glatorian towards Agori. * Sand Stalker - A quadrupedal creature bred for endurance and used by Agori and Glatorian as mounts. * Sand Worm - A desert creature. * Scarabax Beetle - A species of desert insect. ** Click - A Scarabax Beetle who partnered with Mata Nui. * Skopio - A large desert creature upon which Telluris based his Skopio XV-1 vehicle. * Spiked Worm - A worm creature whose larvae burrows into other organisms before killing them. * Spider Beetle - An insect creature. * Spikit - A vicious two-headed creature used by the Agori to pull wagons and carts. * Sun-Rock Dragon - A dragon creature. * Sun Serpent - A serpent creature. * Talon Snake - A common snake-like creature with a talon-like growth on the back of its tail; possesses fangs with a venom strong enough to paralyze a Glatorian; also the visual inspiration for the armor and helmet design of Vastus. * Wasteland Wolf - A predatory creature with paws specially adapted to traveling through sand. Bota Magna * Biomechanical Dinosaurs - Giant biomechanical reptiles modified by the Great Beings. ** Biomechanical Sauropods - Humongous, long-necked herbivores. ** Giant Predator - A forty-foot-high reptile with a laser targeting system and impact vision. * Giant Lizard - Large organic reptilians. * Small Reptile - A small and fast reptile. See also * Gallery:Creatures de:Portal:Kreaturen fr:Créatures Category:Creatures Category:Generation 1